wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Office of Secret Actions
The Office of Secret Actions (OSA) is a joint American and British clandestine government agency headquartered in London, England. It is dedicated to dealing with top secret missions and operations for Allied forces. B.J. Blazkowicz is a member of the OSA, and their most prestigious agent. Background The Office of Secret Actions is a joint venture between Britain and America, created to pursue clandestine operations behind enemy lines. Information flows in from their agents in the field, and contacts within the resistance movements of German-occupied Europe. The OSA chases down these threads of intelligence, trying to figure out what the Nazis are planning next. Now reports are coming in that don't make sense. It appears that Heinrich Himmler has set something in motion. Always a believer in the occult, Himmler's SS Paranormal Division seems unusually active. The OSA send in their best men to find out exactly what is going on.RTCW guide, pg 5 Locations *O.S.A. Headquarters *Director's Office, London, England *O.S.A. Command Known Members Muse Series *Allied Soldier *Papa Bear *Mama Bear Classic Series *Franklin D. RooseveltJaguar/Snes versions "operative" *Little Red Riding Hood Activision Series *William J. Blazkowicz (Classic) (from 1940, 1942, 1943 to 1945 (to 1947)) *Frank Webley (or Wesley) (KIA March 1943) *The OSA Director *Jack Stone *Jack Straw *Higgs *Murphy Machine Games *Joseph D. Hassett (DirectorQuake Champions, Bio 5) *William J. Blazkowicz (MachineGames) (1944 - 1946) *Gordon (Inspector?Quake Champions, Bio) *Fergus Reid *Richard Wesley (KIA March 1946) *Pippa Shepherd (KIA March 1946) ;The Freedom Chronicles *Jack Valiant *Chuck Lorentz Known Missions *Attempt to recover the Spear of Destiny from Germany to weaken Hitler's power (multiple occasions throughout 1940, 1942 and later)Wolfenstein Platinum EditionWolfenstein Graphic Novel, part 2Wolfenstine (2009), see Anton Kriege *Several missions ultimately leading to the end of Operation Resurrection (1943). *Several missions ultimately leading to the end of Operation Eisenfaust (February, 1945).Wolfenstein Platinum EditionWOlfenstein Graphic Novels *Mission to destroy the SS Tirpitz (1945). *Several missions ultimately leading to the end of Operation Nachtsonne and Operation Ubermensch (Late 1944-1945) The Old Blood/The New Order *The OSA and its symbol appears on letterhead in a letter from Wesley to Pippa (The Old Blood). *The assault on Deathshead's Compound (1946). In the December of 1948, the entire government agency is wiped out after the Nazi victory in World War II, followed by the surrender of U.S. during the events of Wolfenstein: The New Order. The surviving members of the organization who failed to go into hiding are subsequently murdered by the SS in concentration camps in accordance with the Kommandobefehl (Commando Order) Appearances The OSA is only seen in cutscenes, both in Return to Castle Wolfenstein and the beginning of the Wolfenstein. The OSA appears in Wolfenstein RPG and retconned into the backstory for Wolfenstein 3D Classic on IOS (which includes both Wolfenstein 3D and Spear of Destiny).Play the legendary original game that launched the First Person Shooter genre. You are OSA super agent B.J. Blazkowicz and you must escape from Castle Wolfenstein and defeat the twisted Nazi regime! The events of Wolfenstein 3D and Spear of Destiny and their connection to the OSA are mentioned in the Wolfenstein Graphic Novels and in Wolfenstein (2009) itself (in particular the events of Spear of Destiny). In Wolfenstein: The New Order, the OSA is mentioned in the prologue mission. Its only appearance is the radio transmission between them and Condor 1. Fergus was talking to someone named Gordon who was in charge at OSA Command. Gallery Osahq.jpg|OSA Headquarters in Return to Castle Wolfenstein osameetingroom.JPG|OSA Meeting Room in Return to Castle Wolfenstein directorsoffice123.JPG|OSA Director's Office in Return to Castle Wolfenstein WOLF 2009-OSA Director's Office.png|OSA Director's Office in Wolfenstein WOLF 2009-OSA Director's Office 2.png|Another view of OSA Headquarter inside in Wolfenstein Trivia *The OSA is based on the real-life ''Office of Strategic Services'' (OSS) formed during World War Two, modeled after the British Special Operations Executive (SOE). The OSS would later evolve into the present day CIA, and its primary functions carried on by the Special Activities Division. **In the timeline of Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus, the Office of Strategic Services apparently existed in some form prior to the Nazi occupation of the US.Whitaker, Ron (July 28, 2017). Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Season Pass and Pre-order DLC Revealed. The Escapist. Retrieved on July 30, 2017 *The interior of OSA Headquarters is slightly different from RtCW version to Wolfenstein version, and apparently in two different locations (in London, and outside of London somewhere). Reference ---- ca:OSA es:OSA nl:OSA pl:Biuro Tajnych Operacji ru:УСО Category:Groups Category:Allies Category:Wolfenstein (2009) Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Category:Wolfenstein 3D Classic Category:Wolfenstein RPG